After The Forgotten
by Paris Walker
Summary: Ash turns bad and Annwyl gets captured and taken to the Winter court only to find Kerrian...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annwyl walked through the hallway led by three guards to the throne room of the winter court. In the time of three hours she had been exploring the human world looking for a hideout out only to be captured by the very people I was running from and taken as a prisoner to the dreaded place. It didn't used to be dreaded Annwyl remembered living there for a little bit with her boyfriend Kerrian since he was required to live there during the winter. It was freezing but it had been ok she had Kerrian so she never really felt the cold but now the cold was bearing down on her like a hungry pack of wolves.

Since Ash had turned for the bad and ruled over the winter court instead of Iron with Meghan Kerrian had gone alone to the court to try and turn him around but they hadn't heard back from him in a long time. She hoped he was alright Ash wouldn't do anything to his own son right she thought to herself. They were nearing the throne room when she noticed the beautiful interior there were crimson chairs and pitch velvet couches put in the alcoves. Looming in front of her was two gigantic mahogany doors embedded in the ice. They had carvings of snowflake and artic foxes prancing about in the snow.

The doors open and then she saw Ash she was fuming. Ash had knocked is wife Meghan out killed hundreds of Iron guards trying to subdue him and then disappeared for months only to resurface as the king of winter. But that's not what shocked her it was the fact that Kerrian was standing by the throne with a blank look on his face he didn't even look at her. Annwyl was hurt but quickly store her feelings away the last thing she needed was for Kerrian or Ash to see her hurt.

"I'm surprised you got this far into the court but more surprised that the guards subdued you so quickly and easily. So my question is where is your mom." said Ash.

"Why would you want to know where my mom is? Also if you hadn't noticed they are pretty beat up so obviously it wasn't as quick as you thought." Annwyl snarled. "Plus I'm not used to…" Annwyl let her words die off realizing that what she was going to say wasn't going to help her at all.

"Not used to what fighting alone because I'm pretty sure if my son was there you would probably not be here now." Ash shot at Annwyl.

Annwyl knew he was right if Kerrian had been there she would not be here but she couldn't dwell on that. " Obviously my mom is used to fighting alone if she hasn't ended up here before how many years has she been fighting alone four hundred maybe five hundred years." Annwyl knew it was low but she had to do something.

The guards step back as Ash descended the throne Annwyl saw the first emotions on Kerrian's face since she came in it was a mix of fear and pride. Ash began to walk over to her and she could tell Kerrian was holding his breath. She guessed by both the guards and Kerrian's reactions that no one had ever dared to talk to him like that before.

"Yes your mom is used to fighting alone." Kerrian let out is breath and Annwyl took that as a good sign. "But your dad is not so used to fight alone he has had either me or Ariella there the whole time." Kerrian tensed and started to walk towards us Ash held up his hand and Kerrian stopped. Kerrian hesitated looking at her and when she glared back at him he winced. "Why don't who say hello to your dear father."

A door opened and two guards came out dragging a limp figure in between them. Annwyl looked closer and saw it was here father she let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding and ran towards her father. The guards stepped away and she hit the floor right next to her father he was still breathing relief crossed over her face. She heard someone approach her but Annwyl didn't care her father the great Robin Goodfellow was laying on the floor his head slowly pulsing blood. The figure kneeled down and pulled her into him. She recognized it was instantly and leaned in to Kerrian burying her face into his shoulder she had missed him so much.

Kerrian knew what his dad was going to do the minute he stepped down the throne and he was half tempted to stop it but he knew it would do neither of them any good. So when he brought her father out Kerrian almost absentmindedly walked over to Annwyl and pulled her close. His dad looked at him with disapproval and Kerrian held in gaze daring him to do anything about it. The silent dares and orders died off after a couple minutes when Ash ordered his guards to take Puck away and put him back in the dungeon. Ash looked at her and then back at him considering his next move.

"Enough, Kerrian come here." Ash spoke when he hesitated he said a little firmer. "Now."

Reluctantly Kerrian gently pulled Annwyl away from him and gave her an encouraging look and walked over to his father. They both stood there for a minute Kerrian silently pleading with his father to not hurt Annwyl and to treat her better the Puck. Every once in a while he would glance over at Annwyl to see her wiping her tears and recovering from what happened.

"Will you two stop giving each other looks that may or may not mean my fate?" Annwyl snorted.

"Who says you have the right to know chimera." Ash replied deadly calm. Kerrian looked at his father with a death glare. "Kerrian, take her to the room three down from yours. You can guard her since you care so much about her wellbeing." Kerrian gave a look of gratitude and began to walk towards Annwyl.

"Really you are going to send lover boy here, with me to my room and then give him permission to watch and check up on me." Annwyl smirked. "You know I can be very persuasive especially when it comes to him."

Kerrian glared at her and began to move her towards the exit if he could get her out of here before she got herself killed that would be great he thought. The minute he got outside the throne room he had to remind her not to get on his father's nerves. Weather she believed it or not he wanted her alive when they escaped so he could at least try and salvage what little of their relationship is left. He half dragged her down the hallway to the rooms when she pulled away from him. He looked back only to be knocked back and to feel pain searing across his right cheek. When he recovered he looked back to see Annwyl fuming from head to toe.

"What in the world was that?" She shouted. "First you disappear for months with no word at all and then when I come you are in the throne room with your dad looking like you're in trouble at all then you don't even acknowledge me until I say something stupid and then after all that you come over and pretend that you still care about me.

"Annwyl I'm sorry I just… well can I explain this later." Kerrian stumbled. The minute he said that he realized it was the wrong thing to say at that given moment.

"Fine we won't talk about this development now due to the fact that one, you don't want and two you need to find a new girlfriend." She walked down the hall into her room and slammed the door. Kerrian stood there in shock cursing his stupidity on the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been days since Annwyl had come to the Winter court, Kerrian would check on her every so often, but other than that he left her alone. Which she was grateful for. She had been called to the throne room everyone in a while to have a "talk". Every Winter fey alive hated her she had not made it easy to live in the palace. She constantly rose the temperature and unfroze the many ice statues that littered the gardens. Some fey had even tried to hit her ,but Kerrian or one of his guards was always there to stop them.

Annwyl sat on her bed shaking, Ash was getting angry about her had a blanket draped over her shoulders and the fire burned a bright blue in the fireplace ,but it still wasn't enough to keep the cold out. There was a knock on the doors and Kerrian came in holding a blanket. He walked over a draped it over the other one. Annwyl looked at him in shock which quickly turned into a glare.

"Come on Annwyl, I just thought you'd be cold." He was pleading for forgiveness. Annwyl thought about it, he had given her plenty of space.

"What's wrong with Ash." She spoke with no emotion in her voice or on her face. He perked up and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

" you need to stop pushing him so much." He stated. "He's mad that he has to keep lowering the temperature and freezing things." She smirked and Kerrian glared at her.

"I'm serious." He put his hand over her's, she was going to move it but she froze. "You need that warmth."

"I'm fine, Kerrian." She looked up at him expecting to see annoyance but only saw sincere kindness in his eyes. For just a second she almost forgave him, she'd gone as close as to open her mouth. She closed her mouth s cursed herself for even thinking about forgiving him.

"What, Annwyl what were you going to say." Kerrian prompted hope shinning in his eyes.

"I just... What side are you on." She could see a look of disappointment cross his face.

"Your's" she waited for him to say more, " whatever side your on."

" listen. Closely I'm only going to say this once." Annwyl began to recite everything that had happened since he had left camp.

" ok so...how are you planning to get back to camp." Kerrian said. He looked at her only to find her starring at him. " well I don't have a plan" he said.

Annwyl sent out another wave of warmth into the castle, saplings began to grow by her bed. After a few seconds the temperature dropped which sent Annwyl into a shivering fit.

Kerrian glared at her and she glared back silently telling him that until he had a plan this is want would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kerrian walked down the hallway towards his room. Annwyl had pushed his dad too much; the temperature was uncomfortable to him who knows how it felt to Annwyl. He would have gone and visited her, but his dad had taken away that privilege when Ash realized that he still loved her. He reached for the doorknob, and pulled the door open only to find his sister Quorra sitting on his bed. Kerrian's eyes went wide and he quickly shut the door behind him during this action his sister just looked at him with a half bored and half annoyed look on her face.

"Quorra, what are you doing here!" He whispered. "How did you get in here?"

"Calm down, it's easy to get in the palace and for the other question, Come on idiot you know the answer all ready." Quorra signed in annoyance when he didn't answer right away. "I have an idiot for a brother, think about it."

He thought about it and realized she was talking about Annwyl. Annwyl had told him she was out of the camp when she got captured. "Why would you come to me?" Kerrian asked puzzled.

"She's your girlfriend, and I know you've been keeping tabs on her this whole time." Quorra replied. She stood up and walked to the window careful to stay out of view. Her black hair was tied in a braid; it still reached halfway down her back. Her ice blue eyes shown out brightly against her pale skin and black clothes.

"Good point." Kerrian took a deep breath and after a brief discussion in his mind he decided to plunge in. "She's here in Tir Na Nog. She got captured." Quorra's head snapped around she glared at him and he realized why people said they saw their father in her. Before she could say anything there was a knock on the door. He glanced at the door and then back towards his sister who had disappeared.

He went over to open the door and was met by the head of his guard. "Sir…. You need to get down to the throne room now." The captain stammered in an urgent tone.

"Why." This wasn't like him to deliver messages for my father, Kerrian thought.

"Your father is going to kill Annwyl." Kerrian pushed the guard out of the way and half ran down the hallway in the direction of the throne room.

Annwyl was kneeling down on the floor in front of the dais with a knight holding a hunting knife to her throat. He was slowly pressing the knife in making sure she felt every bit. Ash sat up on the throne watching with a smile on his face. The knight just broke the skin in front of her windpipe and vocal cords when Kerrian burst through the big wooden doors. It startled the knight and the knife slipped. Annwyl screamed in pain and an icicle impaled the knight in the throat. When the knife fell away from Annwyl's throat she collapsed on the floor.

"Kerrian what are you doing." Ash spoke with a deadly edge to his force.

"You are not going to kill her." Kerrian spoke forcefully. "I put up with her hating me this whole time but I'm not losing her forever." Annwyl looked up at him form her position on the floor and he met her eyes. "I love her."

"You're so naïve, Kerrian." Ash laughed. "You think that you love a summer whelp and worst of all you think she loves you."

"I do," Annwyl whispered so quietly it was barely audible. "I do love him."

Faster than she thought was possible Ash shot a dagger made of ice at her. She looked away and tensed ready for the impact. When nothing happened she looked up to see the dagger had turned into water, and Kerrian had his sword to his father's throat. Ash didn't seem worried about it at all. Ash's look turned into curiosity and surprise, and she heard footsteps approaching her. Kerrian wasn't worried when the person kneeled down next to her.

"Are you all right." Quorra said. She noticed the red line of blood slowly dripping down her neck. "Let me see." Annwyl turned towards her and Quorra caught her breath. "She needs a healer."

"Quorra you're on their side too." Ash looked pained.

"Yes I am." Quorra said. Ash stared at her with a hurt look in his eyes. He was hurt that Kerrian had betrayed him, but Quorra's betrayal was a big blow to what was left of his heart.

"Sis." Kerrian said never taking his eyes off his father. "I hope your way out is close." He started to lower his sword. "One more thing..." Quorra looked at him. "Cover me." He turned and ran towards Annwyl. Ash started to get up, but Quorra put up a wall of thick ice to keep her dad busy. Kerrian picked up Annwyl and started towards the door Quorra ran after him.

There were guards in the hallway that started to run towards them. "This way." Quorra shouted, Kerrian ran after her with the guards chasing after them.


	4. Chapter 4

Quorra lay on the flat bed thinking about what had transpired at the castle. She remembered standing in the shadows of the throne room where Kerrian threw the ice dagger at the knight who had cut Annwyl. She was frozen in disbelief that Kerrian had done that, granted they had renounced the winter court as their home when they left, but still, the fey were they're kin.

They had gotten Annwyl to the healers in time, but she was hurt badly and had lost a lot of blood. She couldn't move until it was almost done healing. Quorra got up and walked over to the sliding doors, outside forest loomed in every direction. The gigantic trees towered into the sky covered with dark green leaves. They were in a clearing full of wild flowers and a tree scattered here and there. Shadows danced around outside beckoning her to follow them know that she didn't have a court or her father's protection she was fair game to everything breathing.

Kerrian appeared next to he, he leaned against the wall and watched her. "What" Quorra directed towards her brother.

"Annwyl wants to talk to you." He muttered. Quorra could see how much this annoyed him. She looked at him hoping to get a reaction out of him. When none came she headed towards the bedroom where Annwyl would be. Quorra opened the door to find Annwyl under the covers.

"You shouldn't be talking." Quorra stated which Annwyl returned with a glare. _God Kerrian was rubbing off on her._

"He already told me that." Annwyl said. Taking a big breath and wincing afterwards she shifted out from under the covers and pulled her legs to her.

"Does it hurt badly?" Quorra asked with politeness.

"No just a little." Annwyl looked up she took another breath and looked at Quorra. "I just wanted to say…Thank you"

"What, Annwyl have you lost your mind." Quorra exclaimed.

"No, but my friend Alexis has." Seeing Quorra's confused look she decided not to explain who Alexis was it would take a long time so she left it alone. "And I mean it."

Quorra stood there a moment longer before turning and exiting the room, shutting the door behind her. Kerrian was waiting outside but Quorra walked swiftly past him and headed outside to the woods.

Kerrian was confused when Quorra came out she looked a little mad but also surprised. He waited a few seconds before following her out into the woods. She was walking swiftly almost running but he was able to keep her trail. He walked through the forest wind ripping at his clothes as he started to reach a cliff. Than he remembered where he was and where Quorra was going.

The cliff appeared in front of him the wind came off it with a howl. An ocean spread out in front of him. Ocean Siros was the only ocean in all of NeverNever. It wrapped around three sides of the land before ending in vast cliffs just like this one. The water was separated in the middle with one side freezing and the other side boiling hot. This was the border line between two sides, and there was a cave in the cliff where Quorra and him used to hide out in when Ash was trying to find them.

He jumped off the cliff knowing he could survive both sides of the water. The water sped towards him as he plummeted towards it. Kerrian hit the water with a splash and started swimming towards the geyser under the cave. The geyser only took a few seconds before it shot him up in a tube of water towards the opening. He hit the ground in the cave standing up he smiled and then he slipped.

"Come on, I almost landed that." He whined. Kerrian heard a laugh coming from the corner to his right. Quorra stepped out of the shadows and looked at him.

"You've never been able to land that." She laughed briefly before shaking her head. "Why did you follow me?"

"You stormed out of the room looking pretty upset." He said. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Leave me alone." She whispered "I…just need some time alone." Kerrian looked at his sister he took a breath before he realized what was going on.

 _Dad and Quorra were really close. He taught her everything she knows she looked up to her._ He thought. "Quorra I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what you didn't leave mom, you didn't turn the winter court against everyone, you didn't kill Mab, and you didn't declare war on summer and iron." He could have sworn he heard her voice crack. "So for what in Faery are you sorry about?"

"That you knew dad this way." Kerrian said. Quorra looked up in confusion. "He wasn't always like this. He was better when I was younger before you were born. The forgotten changed everything."

Quorra slipped behind her walls and glared at him. "Don't feel sorry for me just because of dad. She ground out.

"Come on Quorra you don't need to be this way around me. I'm your brother." Kerrian hesitated. "Just let me comfort you for once."

She stayed where she was for a minute or two thinking over her next move. "No we have something to finish first." Quorra walked by Kerrian and towards the cave entrance.

"You are defiantly more like dad than mom." Kerrian sung. If she wouldn't let him help her with her problems he would annoy the crap out of her.

"Shut up." Quorra whirled around. "I am nothing like him. Honestly you are the most insensitive person I know."

"Hey I tried to be sensitive you threw that out the window."

Annwyl had gotten tired of lying in bed all day so she decided to take a walk outside among the flowers. She was admiring the beautiful lilacs and roses that lining the pathway up to the front door. Unfortunately she forgot about the fact that Kerrian would be mad that she was up. Annwyl didn't understand why she could still walk. She got locked in her train of thoughts and didn't notice or think anything of the bickering that was getting louder.

"Annwyl!" She whirled around and came face to face with Kerrian and Quorra. "What are you doing out of bed!" Kerrian exclaimed.

"I wanted to take a walk." She stated.

"You're hurt." Kerrian looked frustrated.

Annwyl took a shaky breath she was don't with him treating her this way she was not made of glass. "Look. Just because I said I love you doesn't mean you are automatically forgiven." She yelled. "You're a lying jerk and I meant it when I said we're done."

She stormed off to the cottage, slammed the door behind her and ran into the room she was sleeping in. As she sat there she thought about what she said it was a low blow, but she wanted it to hurt him.


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be my last update until after New Years. You can still comment I just won't post it until after.**

 **Thanks for commenting I'm kinda new to this so your really helping me out. Oh and thanks for the feedback.**

Annwyl sat on a low hanging branch outside waiting for Quorra to come out so they could leave. Kerrian still hadn't come and whether she liked it or not Annwyl worried about him. Annwyl glanced at the forest and then back at the house she knew Quorra was trying to stall so would it really be bad if she went and looked for him. She looked at the house one more time before for standing up and walking into the forest. She walked for a while waiting for there to be some sort of sign that indicated anything the sun was starting to disappear over the horizon. In a spilt second everything was dark the only light was the stars and the moon that appeared overhead.

She began to regret her decision it was not smart to walk around alone especially at night Annwyl heard a howl in the distance followed by more her heart skipped a beat and she started to run. Annwyl wasn't sure if they were chasing her or if they simply saw a deer but she wasn't risking it. The forest seemed to get darker and more menacing the more she ran. "Why didn't I talk Quorra into coming with me?" She murmured. The howls were getting closer Annwyl glanced behind her to see five large wolves chasing her the ground fell beneath her feet sending her tumbling down a hill and into a pond.

The wolves stopped at the edge of the step decline they howled once and took off into the trees deciding she wasn't worth the trouble. Something grabbed hold of her leg and begun to pull her down Annwyl thrashed managing to loosen the grip she broke the surface just as the thing recovered and grabbed her pulling her back under. An ice shard sped past her and there was a screech and whatever it was released her. The second time she broke the surface Annwyl was surprised to see Kerrian standing over her. "How did you survive before you met me?" he sighed.

"Queen Titania didn't really make a habit of leaving Arcadia." Annwyl glanced at him briefly before continuing. "So I never really left Arcadia either." Kerrian helped her out of the pond before releasing her hand. She let it fall to her side struggling to think of anything to say.

"Aren't you supposed to leave for your little camp with Quorra?" Kerrian sighed. He walked a couple steps away before stopping and looking at her. "Look I understand you're mad at me and you have a good reason. I'm sorry about…well everything." He struggled to say what he wanted and Annwyl laughed. "What!"

"Apologizing isn't your thing at all." Her laughter faded and she looked at him she had to admit it was hard to stay mad at him and if it wasn't for him continually annoying her they would probably not be fighting anymore. Kerrian looked down at the ground and she took an opportunity to step closer to him. He still hadn't notice until she reached out and hugged him. It only took a second before he hugged her back. "You are impossible to stay mad at…for long anyway." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and pulled away. "We should head back Quorra probably freaking out."

"She worrying but that's not the most pressing matter."

Kerrian whirled around with his sword raised He pointed the tip at the stranger while Annwyl quickly ducked behind him. "Since when do you do this kind of work Theo?" Kerrian said his sword never moving.

"When you betrayed the court I started getting my priorities straight." Theo laughed. "But like I said that's not the most pressing matter." Six guards surrounded them while Theo talked the guards all had swords and Annwyl was hoping that Kerrian could take them all on his own. "Your sister has been captured and is talking to your father as we speak. This normally wouldn't be a problem but his affection towards her is…lessening and I don't think he'd have a problem killing her know."

Kerrian narrowed his eyes anger pulsed around him ice started forming on the ground cause Annwyl to lose her balance. She caught herself and managed to stay up right. "What do you want?" Kerrian growled.

"Your father just wants to talk with you. The girl can stay here I will even guard her for you until you return. But if you try anything there your precious summer girl with die or your sister. I think would be more fun if summer would die but I have no control over that. Orders are Orders."

Kerrian hesitated. "Kerrian you don't have a choice I'm pretty sure they will kill Quorra if you don't go." Annwyl put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine." Doubt flickered across his face he looked her in the eye and handed her sword.

"I doubt I'll need this besides I'd feel more comfortable if you had it." Kerrian hesitated one more time before following two of the guards into the forest. Annwyl stared after him for a while before turning her gaze to the remaining five.

"So I would usually bombard you with questions but considering that you want to more about how I know your boyfriend I shall tell you that story." Theo grinned at her.

"Why would you tell me that story? How did you know I wanted to hear it?" Annwyl asked.

"It's more exciting and I've become an expert at reading people. Please sit down." Theo following his own words sat the other guards leaned against trees flanking him.

Annwyl gingerly sat down balance the sword across her legs and wondering if this was really a wise choice. She didn't even ask if he wanted anything. Pushing the cautious thoughts away she listened as Theo began the story.


	6. News! please at least read the caps

Happy Holidays!

I am coming up with the next part of the story and thinking of new ideas for others.

For Christmas I got a new laptop it's a Asus touch screen which I'm using to type this so I'm pretty excited about typing now.

I'm think of changing my username to my real name so just to warn you on that one.

MY REAL NAME IS PARIS WALKER. So my stories will be under that name know.

I wanted to do something special for this season so when you comment tell me want you got this holiday or if you don't celebrate Christmas tell me how your holiday was and something's you do.

Also if you have any ideas or a direction you want it to go in you can also put that in the comment. I'm running out of ideas, it's not hard for me to write I just have no clue where this story is going or what the ending should be so if you have any ideas please let me know.

I promise to deliver the next chapter when you comment.


	7. Chapter 6

Quorra stood by the tree her face was slashed blood ran down her face. The cut ran from her forehead to halfway down from her cheek. Her dad watched her and she glared back for a while before relenting and turned away. She walked to the tree line of the forest she was warned not to leave the clearing but they never said she could stay at the very border of the clearing. The guards had left some time ago to get Kerrian but had not returned.

"I hope your brother cooperates it will be bad for him and for the girl if he doesn't." Ash threw at in her direction.

"What are you gaining from all of this." She asked him. "There can't be more to gain then what you're losing."

"What would I be losing that I care so deeply about." He looked at her curiously.

She started towards him. "You lost mom, Kerrian, Puck, and Glitch." She stopped and looked at him. "Do you want me to keep going?"

No emotion had changed on his face through any of the names it hurt Quorra that it didn't change at the mention of her mom. "Yes, it is quite entertaining when you see I have no reaction to any of them."

"How about Ethan? You guys were getting along for a while." When he shook his head she began to get frustrated. "Ok how about me."

There was silence for a couple of minutes he simply looked at her. Kerrian walked into the clearing with two of the guards neither of which she knew. Ash glanced at Kerrian and looked at Quorra again. "This conversation is over."

Quorra smirked and then turned towards her brother. She realized that Annwyl had never entered to clearing she looked around the tree line thinking that she could've wait at the edge. Kerrian looked at her and shook his head telling that she wasn't here. He then noticed the cut his emotions changed from shock to anger and then he put his walls up and turned towards Ash.

"You made quite a scene at the palace Kerrian." Ash said thoughtfully.

"Compared to the one you made getting out of the Iron Realm, it was pretty small." Kerrian grinned at Ash. "Everyone here knows it could have been bigger especially with Quorra there."

Quorra shook her head before looking down. "This is going to be a long conversation that will not end well." She muttered to herself.

"True, but I'm not here to talk about what you two can accomplish together." Quorra's attention suddenly returned to her father. "I'm interested in making a deal."

Kerrian and Quorra exchanged looks briefly. "One of you will accompany me back to Tir Na Nog. No escaping, plotting, mischief, spying, running, helping or being in contact in anyway with the little camp that you speak so highly about."

Quorra walked over to her brother. "So let me get this straight you don't care who goes, or where the other goes." He nodded his head. "When do you want the answer?"

"Preferably tomorrow morning." He answered. "I will send guards there and whoever goes will accompany them."

"What happens if we leave and don't play along?" Kerrian asked now serious.

"Your little camp will be decimated completely no survivors."

"You don't know where it is." Quorra stated. He looked at her and she started doubting the statement. "You can't know where it is there is no way."

"How." Kerrian asked. He was getting angry Quorra was a little frightened she had thought so was safe there that no one new that for once they could be one step ahead.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend how close I found her to the camp? She was quite surprised and shocked."

"Why haven't you attacked yet?" Quorra asked.

"It amusing to see all of you thinking that you're safe that no one can find you. It's great entertainment." That's all he said. Before walking with the guards out of the clearing.

 **I would have typed more but I only had ten minutes. Sorry I'll update again soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I haven't updated because the Iron Warrior came in the mail. I finished reading today so I decided to update. I'm sorry about the mistake I made with Annwyl but changing that would cause the whole story to change. So I'm just going to go along with this even though it's bothering me that its wrong.**

Annwyl sat in the clearing listening to the story Theo had tried to make as less confusing as possible, but it wasn't really working. He told her how he got banished from the NeverNever and Kerrian let him live with him in the Between. "So when Kerrian was allowed to come back he put a girl named Ali in charge, and left I went with him." Theo explained watching Annwyl's reaction.

"Ok Theo, story time's over why don't you go back to Tir Na Nog with the rest of your guards." Kerrian scowled at Theo. Annwyl looked between the two before glancing at Quorra who shrugged her shoulders.

Taking one last glanced at Annwyl he stood up. "I'll finish the story next time. I doubt your boyfriend will tell you the ending." He walked away and the guards followed him.

Annwyl stood up and gave the sword back to Kerrian. "Why were you like that it was just a story." She kissed him on the cheek before walking off. She whistled and three horses came sauntering out of the forest.

Quorra looked at him. "Why did you never tell her that story that is kind of a big chunk of your life. I mean Theo and you were best friends." He just shook his head and went to where Annwyl was standing he helped her get on the horse. On their way back Quorra said she would go Kerrian but went quiet when she reminded him that leaving Annwyl again was probably not good she was just starting trust him again. After they left Quorra layed down on the ground staring up at the stars hoping that everything would be ok in the end.

It had been a quiet ride to the trod besides a little light conversation in the beginning, but it quickly died off after a while. Kerrian was surprised that Annwyl hadn't asked about Quorra yet he was getting a little worried for her. They were still heading towards Ethan it had been years since Kerrian had seen him, and Annwyl was wondering what is reaction would be towards Kerrian.

Annwyl had insisted on making camp so they could send a letter and at least give Ethan a little notice it didn't take much before Kerrian caved in and began making a fire. He watched as she attached a note to a small brown Wren wondering where she got the bird. She gave and sat down next to him by the fire she leaned on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. "Please finish the story." She felt Kerrian tense before he relaxed.

"I'll finish the story, but after you have to tell me how close to this camp you were captured." When she nodded he gazed into the fire. "When I came back I went to the Winter Court where people said my dad was. He became the head of my guard when I realized what happened to my dad I devised a plan with Theo. We would play the roles my dad wanted us to play until we could escape."

When he paused Annwyl lifted her head. "What happened? Why didn't he come with us." He glanced at her before looking back at the fire. Annwyl put her head back down and waited several minutes before he sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"He said he didn't want to leave that he liked what my dad had offered him and he wanted to stay. The only reason he didn't tell anyone about my plan was because he owed me for taking him in when he was banished." There was a moment of silence Annwyl couldn't think of anything to say that would comfort him. "Your turn." He said glancing at her.

Annwyl hesitated before deciding she might as well get it over with. "It was a half mile away from the wards that surround the camp. I was just walking around enjoying the sunlight when they just came out of nowhere. They put a piece of cloth over my mouth and nose and I passed out. The minute I Woke up I was taken to see your dad, and well you know the rest." He laughed she looked at him. "What."

"It's just I'm surprised Quorra didn't come with, or my mom didn't ground you." She rolled her eyes which caused him to laugh again. "I'm just surprised don't get mad."

"Shut up." She began to get up, but he pulled her back down. "I'm not going to go anywhere."

"I know." She tried to get up again, and the same thing happened. "You need to get some sleep."

She shorted and looked at him. "What are you going to do? Last everyone went to sleep before you, you got bored, and _you_ wandered off."

"I'm going to think of something that will hopefully get Ethan not to kill me for all the crap I did. Also I need to convince him to help us which won't be easier because of everything that I have done."

Annwyl looked at him one more time before lying down. "You better be here when I open my eyes." He laughed and she looked at him again. After he put his hands up in a surrender Annwyl finally let herself drift off.


End file.
